Some semiconductor devices include an ESR (Equivalent Series Resistance) unit for stabilizing an internal voltage. The frequency characteristics of the ESR unit are varied by a resistance value thereof. Therefore, the resistance value of the ESR unit is finely adjusted in a design stage of a semiconductor device. As a method of finely adjusting the resistance value of the ESR unit, there is considered a method of changing a length of a path that passes through a high-resistance conductor layer. However, in this method, it is necessary to concentrate a large-area wiring pattern connected to a number of capacitors to one place once, and to connect the wiring pattern to an end of a resistor pattern formed by the high-resistance conductor layer. In this case, a resistance component that cannot be igored is added in a portion where the large-area wiring pattern is concentrated, and it is therefore difficult to adjust the resistance value of the ESR unit as designed. Accordingly, an ESR unit having a configuration that allows correct adjustment of a resistance value as designed is demanded.